The present disclosure relates to dynamic compression of multimedia content, and more specifically, to systems and methods for dynamic compression of multimedia content based on social and relational context.
Multimedia is often recorded at adjustable compression levels that can be configured on the digital recording device. For example, the video quality on a stand-alone digital video camera may be adjustable to Standard Play (SP), Long Play (LP), etc., to change quality and overall file size. Similarly, on a mobile device a configuration may provide for a low, medium or high resolution for multimedia recordings based on the indicated needs of the user. On mobile devices where local storage may be limited, a smaller file size may be desirable. High video compression is a lower quality video but may provide multimedia storage with a smaller file size. Inversely, lower video compression may provide a higher resolution multimedia file, but the file size is larger relative to high compression.
Smaller file size may be desirable when downloading a video for bandwidth optimization. Devices increasingly use cloud computing environments to remotely store digital multimedia. Concerns about bandwidth may be relevant for both mobile device users and the datacenters/content providers that may host collections of video files. Remote file storage often provides for more media storage than may be available on a local flash storage of the mobile device, which provides increasing motivation for users to store data in the cloud (e.g., in a remote multimedia server).
Users often expect that their multimedia content should be available from the cloud server because they may wish to share their own multimedia with other viewers. Some videos may be shared extensively (e.g., the video is often described as “viral”), whereas others may be scarcely shared at all. More popular multimedia data may be most enjoyed by consumers with a high-quality (low compression) state. Less popular video data may be most optimally stored at a low quality (high compression) state, because it has a minimized viewership. However, knowing the ideal compression level in advance (at the time the video is uploaded) may be problematic, because the future popularity of multimedia may be difficult to predict.